Melodia
by Hanarii-Chan
Summary: It was obvious that Sawada Tsunayoshi didn't want anything to do with the mafia. But when a new student arrives at Namimori, Tsuna has no choice but to become the Vogola boss that he is destined to be. Gokudera/OC, Slight Tsuna/OC and Yamamoto/OC
1. Capitolo Uno: New Student

It was the start of a new school year for the Namimori students. But for Sawada Tsunayoshi and his famiglia, it was the start of their junior year inhigh school.

"Ohayou, Juudaime!"

"Ah, Gokudera! Ohayou!"

"Tsuna! Good morning!"

Tsuna smiled as Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi stood on either side of him as they walked into their classroom. The bell rang and everyone took their seats, awaiting the teachers arrival.

"**Alright, alright. Quiet down."**

The room fell silent as the middle aged man - obviously the teacher - entered the room. Tsuna looked around. He'd been in school with these people most of his life,but there was one person who stood out the most.

It was a girl, about seventeen - the same age as them - that sat in the back of the classroom. She had a bored expression on her face and had her head rested in the palm of her hand. She was fairly normal looking, but she definatly wasn't Japanese. She hadlight auburn hair that reached just above her mid-back and her skin was a light, natural tan.

But what stood out the most, were her bright emerald eyes. Although her eyes were half-lidded from boredom, her eyes still shined brightly.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi? **Sawada!"**

"Huh?" Tsuna looked back at the teacher who seemed pretty aggrivated and impatient.

"Quit gawking at the ladies in the back and pay attention!"

"H-hai... " Tsuna's cheeks blazed red as he sank down in his seat. Students snickered, only bringing him more humiliation.

"Now, I'd like to introduce our new student. Miss, if you'd please stand and tell us your name?"

Everyone turned to look at the girl in the back that Tsuna had been staring at. She blinked and looked at the teacher.

"Who, me? Oh, right." She stood up and yawned. "I'm Luciana de Luca. If you haven't already noticed, I'm the foreign exchange student from Italy. Nice to meet you all." She sat back down immediatly, resuming her bored look from before and resting her head in the palm of her hand once more.

Everyone turned back to the teacher and began their lesson for the first day.

_'Italian exchange student...Why do I have a bad feeling about this... ' Tsuna thought. 'She doesn't look like she'd be involved in the mafia or anything. So maybe she's just a regular girl from Italy that just moved to Japan with her parents...'_

"Okaa-san! I'm home!"

"Alright, Tsu-kun! Dinner will be ready soon!" Nana, his mother, shouted back.

Tsuna took his shoes off at the door, Yamamoto and Gokudera doing the same thing as they headed up the stairs to his room.

"So Tsuna. What do you think of Luciana? She's pretty right?" Yamamoto stated as they entered Tsuna's room.

"Baseball nut! Don't bother Juudaime with such stupid questions!" Gokudera snapped back at Yamamoto.

"C'mon guys. Let's just do our homework so we can-" Tsuna froze at the sight before him. Reborn was in his room, nothing new there. But he wasn't alone. Instead of being in Bianchi's arms, he was being held by the new girl, Luciana. Whom had already made herself comfortable on his bed.

"Ciaossu, Tsuna. I believe you already know Luciana. She came here all the way from Italy just to train you." Reborn looked at Tsuna, who was still frozen in the doorway. "Tsuna?"

"Reborn! Why did you do this? I told you I don't want anything to do with this mafia crap!"

"Calm down, Sawada. I'll only be training you in hand-to-hand combat, since, from what Reborn has told me, you terribly lack. And I won't be going easy on you. So I hope you're prepared." Luciana stated as she stood, setting Reborn on the bed and cracked her knuckles.

Tsuna's eyes grew wide. "W-wait a-a s-s-second! I never agreed to this! I don't want to! **I don't want to!"**

The small italian girl scowled. "What kind of boss are you? You're far too weak. I will train you, like it or not. We'll start tomorrow. And don't try to hide from me because I _**will**_ find you."

Gokudera jumped in front of Tsuna, bombs in his hands. "Stupid woman, who the hell do you think you are, threatening Juudaime like that?"

Luciana looked at Gokudera, eyes narrowed. "My name is Luciana, **not **stupid woman. Get it right you damn octopus head." Gokudera growled and she stepped closer to him. "How do you expect this boy to be the tenth generation boss of a mafia family if he can't fight? As of right now, I see absolutely no potential in this boy at all. He needs to learn or he'll never make it in our world. You're Gokudera Hayato, correct?"

Gokudera scowled. "Yeah, what's it to you?"

"You're his right hand man. You should understand that he needs this." She then turned her attention to Tsuna, whom was now sitting on his bed. "Sawada Tsunayoshi. I understand this isn't what you want. But you were chosen by the Kyuudaime, meaning that he sees something in you that none of us can. And I'm here to bring that side of you out."

Gokudera and Yamamoto both sat on the floor, Gokudera scowling and Yamamoto listening intently to the girl as though she were telling an amazing story.

"Oh, and by the way, you can call me Luci. I'm not evil or anything so stop looking at me like I'm gonna eat your soul or something," she said, laughing lightly. She plopped down on Tsuna's bed. Everyone looked at her, absolutely flabberghasted. It was as if she were two people. One minute she's serious and scary and the next minute she's lazy and childish.

"So, Luci... How do you know Reborn?" Tsuna asked, turned towards the two. She was currently cuddling Reborn as if he were a plushie.

"Mm, well," she started. "I heard he was looking for a hand-to-hand combat trainer and it's what I'm good at. So I talked to him about it and here I am. And Tsuna, we'll be training three days a week, if that's all right. I don't wanna work you too hard or you might die." She laughed. Tsuna shuddered. This girl was an odd one.

"So, starting tomorrow, we'll be training at your school. Be there by two o' clock sharp or I'll get you myself."

Tsuna gulped and nodded. Now that he thought about it, he'd rather go through all the training then find out what she would do to him if he tried to run.


	2. Capitolo Due: Jealousy

"Alright, Sawada. First thing's first. Before we work on actual hand-to-hand combat, we need to work on that clumsiness of yours."

Luci stood with her hands on her hips; two large buckets on water on either side of her small form. Tsuna stood in front of her, confused as to what the buckets were even for.

"Ah, Luciana-san-"

"_Luci~_"

"Er, Luci... What are these big buckets for? And why are they filled with water?" Tsuna questioned. Gokudera and Yamamoto sat on the brick wall that surrounded the large field they were in. (They couldn't use the baseball field at the school because Hibari threatened them)

"Ah, well I was actually just getting to that," Luci stated with a grin. "You'll hold one bucket in each hand while balancing on one foot for a whole 100 seconds."

Tsuna's jaw dropped. "Are you serious? I can't do that!"

"That's why it's called training, Sawada. You'll never learn anything if you keep complaining." Luci then picked up both buckets of water and dropped them into the spazzing brunettes hands. She then pulled out a stop watch. "One foot, Sawada."

Sighing, he pulled one foot up, realizing it was a lot harder to keep balance that way.

'_This is gonna be a long day... '_ Luci thought, as Tsuna fell over after only 5 seconds. This boy was hopeless.

The next day, Tsuna was surprised to see the small Italian girl in his kitchen, helping his mother to make breakfast.

Nana turned to him and smiled. "Morning, Tsu-kun! Luci's such a sweet girl. She stopped by earlier and decided to help me make breakfast for you and the others!"

Tsuna blinked. Others?

Sure enough, when he looked at the kitchen table, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn, Bianchi, Lambo and I-pin all sat, shouting none the less.

"Nya! Lambo-san is hungry!"

"Shut up, you stupid cow!"

"Lambo, stop that!"

"Haha! You guys are so funny!"

Tsuna sighed. Nothing unusual today. Besides the cute Italian girl in his kitchen making breakfast.

"Takeshi, could you help me for a second?" Luci called over her shoulder. Yamamoto looked over at her and smiled.

"Sure thing, Luci-chan!"

Gokudera scowled as Yamamoto stood beside Luci, helping prepare breakfast. "Stupid baseball nut... "

Tsuna looked at Gokudera as he sat down at the table. It had been three days since Luci had popped up into their lives. Her and Gokudera didn't seem to get along too well; constant bickering, hitting each other, threats. It was as if they were an old couple. Never agreeing on anything.

But whenever she talked to Yamamoto, or asked for his help, Gokudera would always scowl and not dare look at them. It was almost like he was jealous. But if he did like Luci, he sure as hell didn't show it.

"Damn midget, get outta my walking space."

"Midget? At least I'm not an octopus head, Stupidera!"

"That was the stupidest insult I've ever heard, you stupid woman!"

"Stupidest isn't a word, douche bag!"

It's been a few weeks since Luci arrived in Japan. Gokudera and Luci had gotten into it once again while in the middle of training Tsuna. And Gokudera was the one to start it, considering he wasn't even walking.

"And quit smoking around me! It's disgusting!"

Cue said cigarette being thrown to the ground and stomped by a fuming Luci.

Gokudera blinked. "What'd you do that for? I just lit that!"

Luci's eyes narrowed. "Do you know what smoking does to a person? It could kill you! I don't want you to die!"

Gokudera's face went from anger to shock once the words came out of her mouth. Her cheeks were tinged pink as she looked at the ground. He was speechless. He didn't think she actually cared about him. He could feel his own cheeks heat up and looked the opposite direction.

"Ah... Well, I guess I could try to quit. Maybe then you'll stop bugging me so much... stupid woman."

Luci smiled, ignoring his last statement and turned to Tsuna. Her facial expression changed back to seriousness immediately, scaring the poor boy who was hoping his trainer would get too distracted to train him today.

"Alright, Sawada. I want you to run 20 blocks. No stopping unless you're dying. GO!"

Tsuna's jaw dropped. This girl was an absolute psycho.

"So... Like this?"

"Aha, not quite. Here, lemme show you."

Gokudera's eyes narrowed as he watched Yamamoto press up against Luci from behind and place his hands over her smaller ones, showing her how to hold the baseball bat the correct way.

He gritted his teeth as they laughed about nothing in particular; just enjoying one another's company.

He clenched his hands into fists when they hugged and walked opposite ways, to go home.

Gokudera Hayato was jealous of the clueless, dense baseball nut. He knew Luci and Yamamoto were only friends, but every time she laughed at his jokes or kissed him on the cheek, Gokudera couldn't help but wish that it was him she was enjoying being with.

But he was too stubborn to admit it.

**I hope you guys are enjoying my story! Review please and tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
